Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a turbocharger including a compressor housing and a bearing housing.
Description of the Related Art
A turbocharger mounted in automobiles and the like is configured so as to compress sucked air in a compressor and then to discharge compressed air toward an internal combustion engine (see Patent Document 1).
Specifically, the turbocharger includes a compressor housing having internally an air flow path in which an impeller is arranged and a bearing housing rotatably supporting a rotor shaft of which the impeller is fixed on one end. The air flow path has an air intake port for sucking air toward the impeller and a discharge scroll chamber into which compressed air discharged from the impeller flows.
The compressor housing has a shroud surface opposite to the impeller and a diffuser surface extending from the shroud surface toward the discharge scroll chamber. The bearing housing forms a diffuser passage between the bearing housing itself and the diffuser surface of the compressor housing.
The turbocharger is configured so that compressed air discharged from the impeller passes through the diffuser passage and flows into the discharge scroll chamber, and further is discharged from the discharge scroll chamber to the internal combustion engine side.